Snowball Fight
by ilovedyouguinevere
Summary: One-shot. Kurt gets in the middle of a Dalton snowball fight and has to use his epic cheerleading skills to escape. Kurt/Blaine. Written for a prompt on the glee fluff meme.


The snow has fallen. I wake up on Saturday morning to see that it's covered the entirety of the Dalton grounds with its ethereal beauty and, despite being only seven thirty, there are already dozens of boys running around in it. Their shouts of joy float up to my second story dormitory window and I'm filled with an indescribable sense of happiness. To me Christmas has only arrived when the first snowfall comes down.

As I pull on my uniform and add a scarf for warmth I feel the pain of the past few weeks slip away. I'm not going to lie- Dalton has been hard for me. First I had to deal with being away from home, then the fact that I couldn't express myself like I did at McKinley. It was a lot to deal with. But seeing the snow this morning and feeling the collective excitement of the rest of the students has had an effect on me. I feel as if today I can do anything. I'm not going to let the negatives of my situation weigh me down and instead I'm going to focus on the positives.

The halls are quiet for a Saturday morning and I smell a delicious scent coming from the kitchen as I make my way past it towards the grounds. A few boys are heading in the same direction as me and waves and smiles are passed between us.

The wind is cold and I pull my jacket around me tighter as I step outside into the snow. From my position at the top of the stairs leading to the school I have a panoramic view over the entire scene.

Several groups of boys are dotted around the grounds. To my left four guys who I recognize from the Warblers are building a snowman and further down from them, near a patch of trees, there appears to b a heated snowball fight going on.

Then I see him. My heart skips a beat when I recognize the dark hair, dodging a snowball thrown by Wes. There is no longer any question in my mind about which group I will be joining.

Blaine is as handsome as ever and he doesn't notice me until I'm right behind him with a snowball in my hand. It's David who blows my cover.

"Blaine watch out! It's Kurt 12 o' clock!" Blaine spins around sharply with a cheeky smile on his face and I'm forced to retreat as twelve guys, all armed with snowballs, start an attack on me.

The first snowball comes from the right and it's easy to dodge. All I do is a quick dive and roll forward in the chilly snow. The second one is just as simple, soaring under my feet as I jump in the air.

I hear a few sounds of appreciation from the guys but I can't see their faces as I'm too busy trying to dodge all the other snowballs. A branch from a tree provides a good means for me to swing upwards and do a forward roll in the air and for once I'm actually grateful for Sue's harsh training sessions, back when I was a member of the cheerios.

The snowballs keep coming and the laughing and cheering increases as I dodge all of them. It's turned into a bit of a challenge for the guys and more and more are joining the cause, coming from other groups to see the action unfold.

"Is that the best you guys have got?" I ask, laughing, as I use my arm as a springboard and do a backflip in mid air. The snowballs stop for a moment as everyone regroups to think of a plan and I seize the opportunity to grab a pile of snow and throw it straight into the mass of boys. It explodes and covers them all in the freezing slush.

They've obviously given up because they all turn to face me with their arms raised in surrender, some of them unable to control their laughter. I'm pretty amused myself and allow a chuckle behind all the panting.

The moment ends when I feel an impact on my back and turn around to see Blaine, his arms now empty, with an adorable smile on his face. It takes a second before the cold hits me and I realize what happened.

"You did not just put snow down the back of my shirt!" I shout through my laughter.

"And what if I did?" he replies "you were certainly asking for it with all your moves back there" he makes an impersonation of my cheerleading, moving his arms like a crazy person and jumping up and down on the spot. I can't help but smile.

"You're just jealous"

"Oh am I?" he raises one eyebrow.

I can't help myself and I shiver, shaking off some of the snow on my back. "Now I've got to go back inside and change thanks to you people" I sigh theatrically.

Then, before I can do anything to stop him, Blaine takes a step forward and kisses me. His lips are sweet and smooth and I feel myself kissing him back. I can't hear the other boys, can't feel the snow, because all that exists is this kiss and how amazing it's making me feel.

After what feels like forever we pull away from each other.

"Still cold?" he asks with a wink.


End file.
